


Surprised

by Alisanne



Series: Leap of Faith [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes surprises backfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprised

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Felaine's birthday. She requested something from my Leap of Faith 'Verse. Her prompt: surprise party, complete with balloons.
> 
> **Beta:** Sevfan
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Surprised

~

As they walked into the Burrow, Severus shook his head. “A surprise party,” he murmured. “Complete with balloons. Salazar save us.” 

“And fairy cakes,” Harry reminded him. “Don’t forget the fairy cakes.” 

“Indeed.” Severus surveyed the assortment of fairy cakes, all of which were decorated with dragons. Some of them were actually snorting icing. He shook his head. “Am I mistaken, or did I hear Molly say that Charlie’s birthday was actually in December?” 

“No, I heard it, too.” Harry smiled ruefully. “I guess that means it’ll really be a surprise?” 

Severus snorted. “I suspect Molly’s the one who shall be getting the surprise, since it’s my impression that she’s unaware of Charlie’s relationship with Draco.” 

“Is Draco coming with Charlie?” Harry asked. 

“I believe so,” Severus replied. “At least that was the impression I got from Draco’s last owl.” 

“Severus! Harry!” Molly, smiling, emerged from the kitchen. “I’m so glad you could come.” 

Severus smirked. “Oh, I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” he purred, his tone making Molly frown. 

Harry rolled his eyes, moving past Severus to hug Molly. “Hello, Molly. Thanks for having us.” 

“Well of course, dear.” Her gaze shifted back towards Severus. “I love seeing you both. Would you like some of Arthur’s punch while we wait for everyone else to arrive?” 

Severus opted for tea while Harry said yes to the punch, then they both retired to the corner. “All the better to watch the show,” Severus murmured, earning himself a poke in the ribs from Harry. 

Ginny and Neville arrived next, followed closely by George and Angelina, Percy and Luna, Ron and Hermione, and, finally, Victoire and Bill. 

Clapping her hands, Molly said, “Thank you all for coming! As you know, this is a surprise birthday party for Charlie.” 

“You do realise his birthday was _six months ago_ , right, Mum?” Ron piped up, earning himself a glare. 

“Well of course,” Molly snapped. “But since he won’t let me, er, us celebrate with him on his actual day, he’ll just have to let us celebrate now that he is visiting.” 

At that moment, the Floo sounded and, smiling triumphantly, Molly spun to greet her son. The smile froze on her lips, however, when Charlie, lips locked with Draco, stumbled out. 

They two men snogged for several moments until some instinct made Charlie raise his head. His eyes widened. “Bloody hell! What are you all doing here?” 

Molly smiled weakly. “Surprise?” 

~

Severus looked as shocked as Harry had ever seen him. “It’s not natural,” he muttered for the third time in as many minutes. 

Harry laughed. “You keep saying that and yet--” He nodded toward where Molly was repeatedly hugging a clearly gobsmacked Draco. “It looks like they’re getting along fine. In fact, I’m pretty sure I heard her call him her newest son.”

“But Malfoys and Weasleys simply do not socialise.” Severus sighed. “Narcissa will have a Kneazle when she finds out. She’d just better not blame me.” 

Clasping his arm, Harry leaned in and whispered, “Why is it your job to tell her? Shouldn’t it be Draco’s?” 

Severus pursed his lips. “Perhaps it is. And perhaps I have been too protective of Draco in the aftermath of the war.” 

“Looks to me as if he can take care of himself,” Harry said.

“Indeed.” 

Harry pressed closer to Severus, licking the shell of his ear. “And to be honest, the only one you should be taking care of is me.” 

Severus turned towards him, embracing him. “Have I been neglecting you?”

“Not at all,” Harry said, lowering his lashes provocatively. “Although I _could_ use some extra attention tonight.” 

“Well, since Charlie’s birthday surprise has been sufficiently conveyed, perhaps it’s time to take our leave,” Severus said. 

“Brilliant,” Harry breathed. 

After saying goodbye to Charlie and Draco, who were still looking a bit overwhelmed, they walked to the Floo. Just as they stepped inside, Severus leaned down to kiss Harry before throwing the powder in and calling out their destination. 

As the flames rose to take them home, they could both hear Molly say, “Arthur, is there something about our Floo that makes people want to kiss--?” 

~


End file.
